The present invention relates to game machines and, more specifically, to a skin-irritating game machine, which outputs a voltage to irritate the skin of the player who loses the game.
Various palm-top game machines, such as electronic pet game machines, match-pair game machines, etc. have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These machines may have sound and lighting effect generating means to attract consumers. Further, various exercising and massaging apparatus are commercially available for use to exercise the body physically and/or to stimulate the circulation of blood.
The present invention provides a skin-irritating game machine, which can be used to play games as well as to stimulate the circulation of blood. According to the present invention, the skin-irritating game machine comprises a main unit and a plurality of control cables. The main unit comprises a control circuit assembly, a plurality of input buttons for signal input into the control circuit to set a predetermined reference value, and a plurality of electric sockets respectively connected to the control circuit assembly. The control circuit assembly comprises a battery power supply, an input circuit, an IC chip, and a skin-irritating control circuit. The control cables are respectively connected to the electric sockets of the main unit, comprising a cable, an electric plug disposed at one end of the cable and connected to one electric socket of the main unit, two metal contact elements connected in parallel to one end of the cable remote from the electric plug and adapted for adhering to the skin of a player, and a button connected between the cable and the metal contact elements. When the player presses the button of the respective control cable after a reference value had been set through the buttons of the main unit, a signal is provided to the IC chip for comparison with the set reference value, and the IC chip drives the skin-irritating control circuit to send an irritating voltage through the metal contact elements of the respective control cable to irritate the skin of the player if the value of the comparison result is beyond a predetermined range of the set reference value.